Conventionally, a development on a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) image sensor, a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) image sensor employing a TOF (Time Of Flight) method in which a traveling time of light is measured to measure a distance, and an image sensor for fluorescence life measurement, Raman microspectroscopic imaging, or near infrared microspectroscopic imaging has be progressed. For example, a TOF distance image sensor is disclosed in the following Non Patent documents 1 and the following Patent document 2. In the TOF distance image sensor, there is employed an indirect method in which a lock-in is detected in synchronization with a light source, and a distance resolution is increased.